School Trip With A Twist
by theonewhodoesn'tquitefitin
Summary: AU - canon pretty much went to hell :L It started off just a normal Glee club session for the New Directions, then things take a turn for the bizarre when a strange blue box appears and its owner offers them a once-in-a-lifetime chance. How will they react, and will they trust the madman and his box? Rated to be safe. Ships listed inside.
1. Interruption

**AN: Hello again guys! Yet another new story :L Now I've finally got time to write I can finally get some of my ideas down on paper :D I'm writing this one in collaboration with my sister (who won't tell me her ff username...hmmm... xD) These first two chapters are a bit of introduction, then we'll start posting the main story hopefully over the next couple of weeks! If you like it I'd really appreciate if you'd leave a review :)**

**Ships involved: Klaine, Brittana, Tike, Finchel (meh :L) Sugartie, Fabrevans, Pizes, plus pretty much all the friendships!** **If you see a ship you don't like, don't worry - we probably won't make a big deal of them, we just made a list between us to straighten out some confusion!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It's Thursday afternoon, and the New Directions choir room is gradually filling as the members drift in from their various classes. Kurt and Blaine are first, wandering towards the back of the room with arms linked, Blaine making the most of their time alone by pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips, who responds with a smile. Next to arrive are Rachel and Mercedes, leading a still slightly damp Finn. Then come Santana and Britney, pinkies interlocked, shortly followed by Tina and Mike, who are, as usual, wrapped up in each other. Artie wheels himself in with a very contented Sugar perched on his lap, Rory stomping in behind with a sullen frown creasing his forehead. Sam strolls in carrying Quinn in a piggyback for some inexplicable reason, much to everyone's amusement.

Various conversations spring up around the room as everyone waits for Mr Schue to arrive. He eventually does, shooing in a mischievous-looking Puck. Puck shoots a Cheshire-cat grin at Santana, whose answering smirk fills Mr Schue with unease.

Shaking his head to dislodge any foreboding thoughts, he strides to the whiteboard and motions for quiet. Before he says a word, he scrawls the word "IDOLS" in capital letters. Pausing theatrically, he turns to address his bored-looking audience.

He claps his hands together.

"So…idols"

Kurt pipes up form his position curled up into Blaine's side.

"Mr Schuester, we can read. Please just get on with it so we can get to the good part."

Rolling his eyes, Mr Schue continues, paying no mind to Santana's whispered explanation to Brittany on the front row.

"This week, I want you all to choose a song performed _or written _by on of your inspirations, to perform next week."

Suddenly the group seem a lot more interested. Some excited chatter breaks out as people discuss their heroes, trying to ignore Rachel already doing vocal runs in the background. Mr Schue heads to the back of the room to dissuade Blaine and Mike from having another Star Wars-style battle. As he returns to the front to refocus the group, a metallic thrumming noise cuts through the babble of voices. Bizarrely, a small blue phone box appears to materialise to one side, obstructing the doorway next to the band's equipment. A strange-looking man in a tweed jacket looks around the door and pulls a confused face.

"This doesn't look like Texas…_or_ the 50's" he mutters, taking in the stunned faces staring back at him. Dashing back behind the door for a second, he re-emerges and addresses Mr Schue:

"Hi, I'm the Doctor. Sorry to interrupt…whatever this is, but this is Ohio, correct? Well, Lima, to be more specific. Definitely _not _Texas."

"Ummm…yeah…sorry about that" comes the reply, the looks on Mr Schue's face clearly saying "pinch me, I'm dreaming."

Suddenly, Santana pipes up:

"Hey Bowtie! Two questions. One: what's with the box? And two: have you been taking fashion advice from the hobbit?" Now it's the Doctor's turn to look stunned.

"Just to clarify…who's the hobbit?"

Following Santana's pointing finger with his eyes, he spots Blaine and grins.

"No, this dapper gentleman _hasn't _given me fashion advice, though I do think I've got that bowtie somewhere…"

Blaine beams, adjusting his bowtie and glancing smugly at Kurt, who's buried his face in his hands. With an amused smirk, Santana speaks again:

"Well now we've all gotten a glimpse into the hobbit's future, I'll ask again: What's with the box?"

Standing up suddenly. She saunters a little seductively over to the Doctor and grins at the discomfort on his face.

"Mind if I take a peek?" she purrs, one hand on the door of the TARDIS. At the Doctor's nod, she pushes the door open and freezes, looking perplexed. Rubbing her eyes, she walks all around the box before opening the door again. Looking entertained by her antics, Puck swaggers up to the TARDIS and looks in before doing a double-take.

"Impressive, huh?" the Doctor grins, adjusting his bowtie and looking the spitting image of Blaine.

The rest of the group crowd around the door to take a look, pushing everyone inside. Mr Schue quickly follows – whatever the hell is happening, he needs to stay with the kids. Him and the New Directions are shepherded towards the centre console by the Doctor, who addresses them all.

"Right. As you heard, I'm The Doctor. Hi. I'm also a Time Lord, which means that with the help of this", he pats the TARDIS console affectionately, ignoring a small, ominous clunk, "I can travel through time and space."


	2. Geronimo!

**AN: I'm back again! The last little bit of this chapter was a pain in the ass to write, but I'm finally happy with it :L Enjoy!**

* * *

Most of the group collectively roll their eyes, however Brittany steps forward, eyes wide.

"You built a time machine too?" she asks.

The Doctor smiles warmly at her.

"I didn't build it, I…borrowed it" he explains.

"Can I borrow one too? Mine won't work…" she asks, looking slightly frustrated.

"Sorry…what was your name?"

"Brittany."

"Sorry Brittany, mine's the last one." But before she can look too disappointed, he continues: "Hey, how about you and your friends come for a ride with me?" he suggests, eyes sparkling. Brittany regards him with delight before wheeling to face Santana, who is looking thoroughly unimpressed. The Latina moves forward to murmur something quietly to Brittany before approaching The Doctor with narrowed eyes.

"Listen Bowtie" she says lowly, "I don't appreciate you making fun of my girl."

The Doctor looks bemused for a second before smiling slightly and meeting Santana's fierce gaze with his own warm one, which ticks her off. Just as she opens her mouth to reprimand him, he speaks again:

"I know it seems difficult to believe, but I'm not lying to Brittany, to any of you. Is there any way I can convince you?"

"How about you whizz me back about ten minutes so I can avoid this weird-ass conversation" she mutters, not entirely jokingly. The Doctor chuckles at that and shakes his head.

"Sorry…"

"Santana"

"Santana, no can do" he grins at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Of course you can't" she sighs, still looking unconvinced but a little less hostile.

Suddenly, the Doctor's face lights up as inspiration strikes. He claps his hands once to draw the group's attention. Looking at the mixture of bored, amused and unimpressed expressions looking back at him, he was confident that his idea would work. Smiling broadly, he addresses the group again.

"It has come to my attention that you guys don't _actually _believe me when I say that I can travel through time and space,"

"Well done Captain Obvious" mutters Quinn, sending a ripple of amusement through the group. Ignoring this, the Doctor continues, "so to prove myself, I'm offering to take each of you to see one of your idols" he grins, taking in the looks of utter shock on everyone's faces.

"It can be anybody, dead or alive, my only rule is that you cannot change events or stop them from happening."

"There goes my plan to give Mr and Mrs Beiber a box of condoms" Kurt replies, folding his arms in mock disgust and causing several sniggers, Blaine wrapping his arm around the taller boy and pretending to console him. In reply to the Doctor's puzzled glance, he deadpans "The name's Hummel, Kurt Hummel. Licensed to prevent god-awful music", causing Blaine to wipe away tears of laughter and several others to snort in amusement, Kurt accepting a fist-bump from Puck.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that mister" he laughs, trying to look disapproving and failing miserably. Sam however is frowning at Kurt and self-consciously mussing his hair.

The others seem to have gotten over their initial disbelief and are chatting animatedly amongst themselves, discussing their choices. All except one: Rachel's face has already lit up with inspiration. She approaches the Doctor and the two have a brief discussion before he starts pressing various buttons on the console, attracting inquisitive glances from the others.

"Alright guys, Rachel's made her decision, so I'm gonna set the course. I'd tell you to hang on to your hats but you're not wearing any, so…GERONIMO!"

Dancing around the controls like a demented ballerina, the Doctor flicks a lever and sends them whirling through time itself.

* * *

**I was thinking about doing a little guessing-game for each chapter, would you guys be interested? At the end of each chapter I'll tell you who's next, and the first person to correctly guess who they choose to meet gets a oneshot of their choice or something? Not a very good prize I know, but it's just a bit of fun :L**

**Obviously Rachel's up first, and if you want to play you've got about a week to submit your guesses (I already know who it is, I just need to write it!) :) x  
**


	3. PSA

**Sorry for the false alarm guys - no new chapter yet! I'd just like to say that I really appreciate the reviews and alerts I've been getting on this, I genuinely never expected anyone to read it at all :L Though I will say one thing - I don't know who "brandon barclay" is, but I really don't appreciate you being rude! I will upload the next chapter as soon as I've written it.**

**Thanks again for all your support!**

**Hannah x**


	4. Rachel

**AN: Aloha guys! I've finally finished Rachel's chapter! Haha it's been a bit of a pain in the ass 'cause I really struggled to think of a halfway decent idea at first, but I hope you guys like the result :)**_  
_

**A quick message to anonymous reviewer "brandon barclay" - apology accepted :)  
**

**Happy reading! x  
**

* * *

_New York City, November 1964_

After a few minutes, the TARDIS whirs to a halt, and everyone stands around quietly for a moment coming back to their senses. Several of the group look a little ill, and Quinn has to be directed to a bathroom to be sick.

"Looks like you might be suffering a little time-travel sickness, but I've got a remedy in here somewhere…" the Doctor mutters, ransacking the bathroom and finally brandishing a brown glass bottle with several pills rattling around inside.

"Bingo" he says, tipping a tablet into the blonde's hand and handing her a glass of water to wash it down with.

"How do I know you're not just trying to drug me?" Quinn asks, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"For one thing, I'd never do that, and for another, why would I try and drug you when the rest of the group are out there?" he replies with a chuckle.

Seemingly placated by his logic, she swallows the tablet.

"Wow, that works _quick!_ I feel better already" she offers the Doctor a small smile of thanks, which he returns. Rejoining the rest of the group, the Doctor heads over to Rachel.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" she replies, wringing her hands nervously.

"You can take someone with you if you like" he offers.

To the surprise of a few members of the group, it's Kurt's hand she reaches for and not Finn's. Kurt walks with her to the door of the TARDIS and opens it, and the pair are greeted by a flurry of snow.

"Ah, hold on a moment!" the Doctor says, rushing off again. He returns a few minutes later carrying two coats, which Kurt and Rachel slip on gratefully. Opening the door once more, the three of them step out into the cold. Stepping out of the alleyway that the TARDIS landed in, the young duo can't help but gasp. Eyes wide, they take in the sight of Times Square, looking distinctly…_old-fashioned_.

"Either this is some sort of set-up which would rival the CGI complexities of Avatar, or…o-or…" Rachel stutters

"We're back in New York" Kurt breathed, clasping his hands together in sheer delight. Taking in one of the adverts for recent productions, he latches on to Rachel's arm with a small squeal.

"Rach, _look! _Funny Girl!" he gestures wildly, trying and failing to maintain his composure.

"It just so happens that I _may _be able to get you into the matinée performance" the Doctor grins.

The pair turn to him, eyes blown wide in excitement and mouths hanging open in ecstatic disbelief.

"Come on!" he ushers them into the foyer of the theatre. Displaying his psychic paper to the box office attendant, he speaks confidently:

"Hello there. Me and my two companions have been given access to VIP seats for this afternoon's matinée performance of Funny Girl. Would it be possible to speak to Ms Streisand before the show? We're big fans of hers and it would be wonderful to see her in the flesh!"

Flushing slightly under the Doctor's keen gaze, the attendant glances again at his psychic paper before sliding three tickets under the glass partition before stepping out of her booth and gesturing for the trio to follow her.

After being led down several twisting corridors, they come to a bustling, brightly-lit corridor in which several doors with star plaques are open, people moving around looking purposeful. Following their guide, Kurt, Rachel and the Doctor approach the door at the end of the corridor. Seeing their idol sitting at the dressing table within, Rachel and Kurt squeeze each other's hands so tight it's a miracle they don't lose circulation.

Stepping forward, the woman from the box office addresses Barbra. "Ms. Streisand, we have three VIP's here to see you."

Turning in her seat, she smiles broadly at the visitors.

"Well hi there. What are your names?"

Rachel and Kurt stay silent, struck dumb. The Doctor steps forward.

"Hello there Barbra, can I call you Barbra? I'm the Doctor, and my two friends here are Kurt and Rachel" he says, offering a hand for her to shake, which she accepts.

"Well aren't you sweet" she replies warmly, before turning her attention to the awestruck pair. Before she can say a word, Rachel starts babbling.

"Can I just say I'm such a huge fan of yours, I'm so happy I got this chance to see you! I love your work, I've got all your albums, I think you're such a unique talent. I think if I can be even half as successful as you I'll consider myself a success, I can't wait to-" she is cut off by Kurt placing a hand over her mouth, causing her to scowl at him.

"Apologies for my friend, she gets a little chatty when she's nervous" Kurt laughs, sounding more than a little nervous himself. "I'm also a _huge _fan, I can't wait to see _Funny Girl _for myself! I've heard nothing but glowing praise for it" he smiles, voice still shaking slightly.

Barbra stands up and approaches the young pair, smiling at them both before pulling them into a brief hug. When she steps back, Rachel looks like she's about to pass out from excitement, and Kurt's barely more composed than she is.

"W-w-would you mind signing something for me?" Rachel stammers.

"Sure thing sweetie" Barbra replies, searching her dressing table for a pen while Rachel and Kurt scrabble in their bags for their notebooks. Signing their books with a flourish, Barbra addresses them both again.

"A word of advice for you both. If you approach everything with the same enthusiasm you've had for coming to see me today, then I'm sure you'll go far in life. You might even be more successful than me" she says with a self-deprecating laugh.

"I highly doubt that – you're destined for great, _great _things" Rachel replies, a smile threatening to split her face in two.

Just then, a head pops around the door.

"Five minutes to showtime Ms. Streisand!"

"I'd better finish getting ready then! It was absolutely lovely to meet you all. Hope you enjoy the show!"

The Doctor leads Rachel and Kurt back into the foyer of the theatre, and the two of them give a little squeal and grip each other in a tight hug.

Smiling fondly at the pair, he rests a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Come on, we better find our seats!"

Kurt and Rachel are amazed to discover that their "VIP ticket" got them seats in one of the private boxes right next to the stage, and to their delight they are the only ones in there, so they are able to sing along to their hearts' content. They both sigh happily as the final notes of Don't Rain On My Parade drift through the crowded theatre, and then when the cast come back for their curtain call they erupt into cheers and wave at Barbra, who waves back with a laugh.

After the show, they move swiftly through the crowd with the Doctor and head back to Times Square. Glancing around one last time, they both silently vow that they will make it on Broadway. Turning into the alley where the TARDIS had landed, they are surprised to see a few of their fellow New Directions engaged in a snowball fight, running around and laughing. All of a sudden, Kurt is almost knocked over by a solid weight colliding with his back, instead, he falls against the wall with an "Ooof!" and turns around, coming face-to-face with Blaine, who's pink in the face and laughing breathlessly.

"Sorry Kurt, are you ok?" he embraces the taller boy and checks his face for any injuries. Satisfied that everything's okay, he goes on tiptoe to press a kiss to Kurt's forehead. The tender moment is suddenly interrupted by a flying snowball hitting Blaine square in the side of the face. He wipes the snow away and turns to face a laughing Mike, before ducking and gathering up more snow to return fire. With a shriek, Kurt ducks back inside the TARDIS to avoid being hit.

Eventually, the others get bored of their snowball fight and head back to the TARDIS, where somehow the Doctor has hot chocolates waiting for them. Sipping gratefully, they talk among themselves while they warm up.

* * *

**Endnote: for those of you taking part in my little guessing-game, Mercedes is up next! Congrats to bookworm23821** **for being the first to correctly guess Rachel's idol :D**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome :) x  
**


	5. Mercedes

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm _really _sorry it's taken me so long to update this! Life has been a little crazy lately, and I've been kinda struggling. Anyways, I'm back now and I've finally shaken off my writer's block aswell! ^_^**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

**Happy reading! x**

* * *

Once everyone is warmed up, the Doctor sweeps his gaze over the group and points to Mercedes.

"You next! Who do you want to meet?"

Before she can open her mouth to respond, Santana cuts in with an exaggerated sigh and stage-whispers to Quinn:

"See, business as usual. Little Bigmouth and Wheezy get dibs, and the rest of us are left waiting around."

They both roll their eyes and then look almost expectantly at the Doctor. The look he gives them isn't intimidating by any stretch of the imagination, but something in his eyes causes Santana to close her mouth and look away, taking sudden interest in the floor.

His face brightening, the Doctor turns back to Mercedes and waits for her answer, seemingly unaware of the quiet awe of the little group. After a few moments of thought, she stands up.

"I've made up my mind. I want to meet Whitney, back when she had her rightful place as Queen of Pop."

"Your wish is my command!" the Doctor responds with a small bow and a chuckle. Pulling levers and twisting dials, he sets the TARDIS whirring to life.

_Los Angeles, 1994_

When the TARDIS stops, everyone picks themselves up, looking a little less shaken than last time. After quickly making sure that everyone's alright and checking something on one of the many screens on the console, the Doctor offers Mercedes his arm, which she takes with a grin. With a look back at the rest of the New Directions, the two of them step out of the doors and look around the bustling streets for a moment before the Doctor seems to get his bearings and half-drags Mercedes down various streets, suddenly coming to a halt outside an impressive-looking building. Spotting a sign to one side of the doors which reads "Arista Records", Mercedes gasps. The reality of the situation starts to sink in as she's led into the lobby, her palms slightly clammy and her stomach filling with butterflies.

Approaching reception, the Doctor grins confidently at the ginger-haired receptionist. His smile falters almost imperceptibly when she looks up at him, but he closes his eyes for a brief moment and when they open again, he speaks with his voice full of unassuming confidence.

"Hi there! I'm here with a contest winner looking to meet Ms Houston? I was told that she'd be around today to give this little lady a few minutes of her time"

With another smile, he puts a hand on Mercedes' shoulder and waits for the receptionist to respond. She looks critically at the two of them for a moment before leaning forward and addressing them quietly.

"Good story sir, very believable. You almost had me going for a second!"

Mercedes looks crestfallen, and begins to panic when the receptionist presses a button and a crackling voice comes back through the intercom.

"What is it now Joanna? Ms Houston is busy."

"We have a contest winner waiting in reception" she replies with a conspiratorial wink at the Doctor and Mercedes, whose face is now lit up with delight and confusion.

"Another one?!" the voice at the other end of the line exclaims before sighing.

"Alright, bring 'em up"

"Will do!" Joanna says cheerfully, pushing away from her desk and stepping out of her little office. Opening a door to one side of the reception desk, she leads the Doctor and Mercedes down various corridors and up two short flights of stairs, eventually stopping outside an unassuming wooden door with a plaque reading "Studio 4". Knocking lightly, Joanna opens the door just widely enough to poke her head around and talk briefly to the people inside before opening it fully and ushering the two of them inside.

The inside of the room is surprisingly big (though maybe not so much from the Doctor's point of view), with a desk covered in all sorts of technical equipment along one wall, just underneath a window which looks into the actual recording booth. It was there that Whitney was standing, a pair of headphones pulled down over her wild curls as she presses them to her ears, head nodding slightly and lips moving along with the track she was engrossed in. Glancing up and spotting her visitors, she hangs the headphones up and stands in the doorway of the booth, regarding them both with curiosity.

"Now who do we have here?" she asks with a smile. Mercedes opens her mouth to reply, but only a small strangled sound comes out, causing her to clap her hands over her mouth with wide eyes.

The Doctor laughs and steps forward, offering a hand to Whitney.

"My apologies, my friend Mercedes here is a little starstruck to say the least" he explains.

Shaking the Doctor's hand, Whitney nods in understanding before standing in front of Mercedes.

"You don't have any reason to be all shy around me, Mercedes – if you want to tell me something, just go on and say it!" she encourages.

Mercedes manages to speak at last, he voice a little quieter than normal and shaking slightly.

"I just wanted to say that you're an _incredible _woman, you've inspired me to be who I am today. I may not be as talented as you, but I'm determined not to let the colour of my skin determine my success."

Whitney smiles widely, wrapping an arm around Mercedes' shoulders. "That's the right way to go about it! You won't get anywhere in this life if you're not willing to fight for it. Tell me Mercedes, which one of my songs that you've heard is your favourite?"

Without even thinking, Mercedes replies:

"I Will Always Love You"

Whitney hums thoughtfully for a second.

"How about you sing me a little bit of it? I'm curious to hear how good you are."

"Sing you one of your own songs? Wow…I-I don't know if I could…"

"Sure you can! Close your eyes and pretend I'm not here if that'll help"

Standing up straight with her shoulders back and eyes firmly shut, Mercedes takes a couple of deep breaths before she starts to sing, her voice quiet and strong.

_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you…_

_You, yes darling you_

After the first chorus, Whitney taps Mercedes on the shoulder, pulling her back into the moment. The Doctor's smile threatens to split his face in two, but Whitney's own expression is more reserved, making Mercedes look at her with a hint of worry in her eyes, which disappears as she speaks.

"You've definitely got the talent, Mercedes, so you just keep on striving to be the best you can."

Mercedes grins widely, tears of pride and happiness clouding her vision for a moment before she composes herself, clearing her throat before she speaks to steady her voice.

"Thank you _so _much. You have _no_ idea how much this means to me" she says sincerely, before turning almost shy. "Would you mind signing something for me?"

"Sure" Whitney smiles indulgently, hunting for a pen and a CD and keeping it out of Mercedes' sight as she tucks a small piece of paper into it before slipping it into the girl's bag.

"Read that when you get out of here" she says, smiling to herself at the eager curiosity is Mercedes' eyes.

Just then, Joanna pops her head back around the door.

"Sorry folks, time's up! Ms Houston, your lunch just arrived" she says cheerily before opening the door to let Mercedes and the Doctor through. With one last look at her idol, Mercedes leaves the studio and starts to walk down the corridor, pausing as she hears a powerful voice coming from behind the closed door.

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish you joy and happiness_

_But above all this I wish you love…_

With a light heart and a bright smile she can't quite get rid of, Mercedes hurries to catch up to the Doctor, who is waiting at the reception desk chatting to Joanna.

"There you are!" he says, "I thought you'd gone back and barricaded yourself in the studio!"

Laughing, he turns away from the desk and moves to hold the door open for Mercedes, an inexplicably sad look in his eyes.

As they retrace their steps to the TARDIS, Mercedes speaks up.

"What was the deal with you and that receptionist? You looked like you'd seen a ghost!"

"Hmmm? Oh…it's nothing, really. She just reminded me of an old friend."

"What happened to this friend?" Mercedes asks softly.

Heaving a sigh, the Doctor briefly meets Mercedes' eyes with a sad smile.

"She left"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Mercedes replies, allowing silence to fall between them until they reach the TARDIS. Before she steps in, the Doctor's expression brightens and he turns to her.

"Did you read Whitney's message?"

"Oh, no, I didn't!"

Pulling the CD almost reverently out of her bag, she admires the loopy signature for a moment before carefully taking out the small folded note from inside and reading aloud.

"Mercedes. You have a God-given gift. Use it well, and don't be afraid to fight for what you want. All the best, Whitney. Oh my God!"

Beaming up at the Doctor, Mercedes rushes into the TARDIS to show the others her note, the Doctor following close behind.

* * *

**AN: And there we have it! I really hope you guys like it - you deserve a bloody good chapter after being so patient with me! :L**

**The next chapter is Kat's, so she'll be writing the prize for the guessing-game, but you can still submit your guesses in reviews as normal ^_^ It's Quinn's turn next, and I'll close guessing in about a week, hopefully uploading the next day (Kat's already written the chapter on paper, we just need to find and type it out :L)**

**As always, reviews are always appreciated! x**


	6. Temporary Hiatus

Hey, guys, it's been a while! I guess most of you will have probably seen this coming, but I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while. My life's pretty insane, and that combined with a lost draft for the latest chapter and lacking time and motivation to continue means that I'm taking a bit of a break.

I'll hopefully be uploading some other stories, I'm not sure when though. Any CrissColferites out there might be interested to know I plan on re-uploading my one-shot "Bowties Are Cool" sometime soon - I'm not making any major changes, but the character bleed between Chris and Kurt has been bugging me for a while, so hopefully I can remedy that. Other than that I've got a few ideas coming up, and I'll come back to this as soon as I find my muse again!

Sorry, guys, please don't hate me!

Hannah x


End file.
